Known closures of this kind are usually not easy to use. This can be an advantage, because it can make the container child-safe, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,703. However, many times the users of products delivered in such containers are elderly persons, in particular with bad cognitive and motoric skills, which cannot perform a difficult opening procedure.